SWITCHED!
by Stuffy Puffy
Summary: Maka an Blair switch bodies. How does this affect the gang? How will this affect Maka and Blair?
1. Chapter 1

**I JUST HAD THIS IDEA ABOUT 5 MINUTES AGO! It may be stupid and it may not be stupid. YOU DON'T KNOW! READ IT AND FIND OUT! GIVE ME REVIEWS OF WHAT YOU THINK! **

**... **

Blair was laying down on the couch, her purple hair in it's usual curls. Her black boots at knees length. Her new skirt that was black with white stitching. A fluffy black jacket and a Gray tank top on. Wearing a red bra. Her fingers flipped the pages of a big Gray book. Yellow eyes, skimming the fine print pages.

Cat ears twitched and a purple fluffy tail; laid in between two pale legs. Yep, Blair was comfortable on the bright yellow couch. It was a weird color, she wondered why Maka would buy such a color?

Blair smiled and her eyes lit up "Oh wow!" What was on those pages that interested her so much? Was it one of Maka's books? If it was, maybe a vampire trilogy. But Maka didn't own any Gray big books.

Blair's nose twitched and she flipped to another page. Maka and Soul were asleep in their rooms so Blair had some time to herself. Reading a book would be nice, and relaxing. Plus, Soul got a heavy duty lock for his door that not even Blair could unlock. She would go outside and climb through his window but that doesn't seem her style.

And if she did, Maka would be mad at her and she didn't want her best friend mad at her. In Maka's eyes, Blair was just a person... A little bit of a friend but not her best friend. Well, Blair thought they were buddies for life. So she'll never do anything for Maka to get mad at her. Going into Soul's room was a must for Blair. How else can she be with her little scythey boy?

When he's awake he runs away. It's just easier when he's not conscious of her being near him.

Anyways, Blair stared at one page. It interested her very much. No one else can read the book because it's in a weird language. Even the title is in a different language.

"You can do that?" Blair asked herself. She smiled "Saving that one for one white haired boy in mind." Blair had one of Maka's highlighters and highlighted one sentence in a bright shade of pink. She then skipped to the next page. Blair thought she was all alone. The front door was locked and she'd be able to hear if Soul's lock was being unlocked. The only people who can enter is Soul and Maka.

Kid gave Soul this lock for his birthday, it's a finger scanner and it's perfectly symmetrical.

The sound of a door creaking was heard but Blair was too lost in her book to hear. Light footsteps were followed and got louder and louder. Blair smiled again at her book "Ooh. I like that one."

The footsteps stopped. Someone stood in the living room. "Blair?"

Blair gasped and she screamed. She was starring at one sentence for a while but was interrupted by the voice "PUM-PUMPKIN SWITCH PUMPKIN!" Blair screamed those words and a bright purple light was shined bright in the room.

* * *

Soul started feeling something tickle his chest. He smiled "Blair, Stop..." Soul mumbled. Who else would be tickling Soul's chest? Only Blair would...

The tickling got faster and he started to laugh "Stop!" His head leaned back and he was laughing. He felt someone sitting on the bottom half of his chest.

One hand was still tickling his chest and the other hand started to the side of his neck. He started to laugh really hard "Stop it! No Stop!" He kept on laughing, his eyes being filled with tears from his constant laughter.

"Blair! I meant it! Stop!" His sides were hurting from his constant laughter.

"Oh Soul, don't you like it when I tickle you?" Soul's eyes widened. He sat up quickly "MAKA!" His forehead slammed into hers and he flopped back down, holing his forehead and starring at his meister.

Maka was rubbing her forehead "Yes, Soul. What is it?" Maka leaned down, now she was laying on top of Soul and her face was so close to his.

Soul covered his mouth because his breath probably smelt horrible and he didn't know if she was going to kiss him or not. _Oh god, Maka. Please don't try to kiss me. _

"Can you get out?" Maka still laid on him but she then rose up and got off of his bed "Ok, Soul." She walked out while wearing her usual clothes.

Soul was laying in his bed, wide crimson red eyes were starring at the white ceiling. What happened to Maka?

* * *

Soul sat on the living room couch. Starring at Blair from the corner of his eye. She was reading a red book titled "Romeo and Juliet."

She kept her head in the book "What, Soul?"

He kept on staring at her. Not moving his head... Blair set the book down a little "What, Soul?"

He kept on staring at her "You did something to Maka, didn't you..."

Blair looked at Soul with a confused face "What are you talking about? I'm Maka?"

Soul crossed his arms, he turned to face towards the cat witch "Stop lying Blair, Maka was just in my room.":

Blair shook her head and stared at Soul like he was an idiot "Soul, stop being a dumb ass. I'm right here."

"I saw her in my room."

"I wasn't in your room."

"I'm talking about Maka, not you Blair."

"I am Maka! Stop being an idiot, Soul."

"Now your just acting like Maka to get me mad..." Soul huffed and turned towards the tv.

"Blair got up and closed her book "MAKA-SHOP!" Blair chopped Soul with the red book on the top of his head. He fell face first to the floor. "YOUR MAKA?!" He yelled in fright.

"Who else would I be, idiot." Maka sat back down and saw her arms. She wasn't wearing a black fur coat this morning. She then looked down and saw something she never had... breasts. Ok, she wasn't in her body. Maka set the book down and saw that she was wearing Blair's boots and a black skirt with white trim.

Maka touched her hair and pulled one strand out. A tiny stand and stared at the thin purple line. "I-I'm Blair?"

Soul was sitting in the corner, recovering from the massive chop from the book. "Yeah, Maka."

The body of Maka's ran out of her room and grabbed Soul's hand "We're gonna be late, scythey boy!"

Maka stared at her body "Blair?"

Blair turned around "Yeah? Ooh! Maka! You have my body!"

"Yeah, now give mine back. I have school in ten minute!"

"No can do, Maka. I have school with Soul!" Blair then rushed out with the confused looking Soul behind her.

Maka was irritated. "BLAIR!" Maka screamed.

**... **

**Tell me what you think by clicking the review button below. BYYYEEEEE! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I JUST GOT AN IDEA! **

**... **

Soul walked up to the giant stair case that led to the DWMA. He stared at the stairs, already feeling tired enough from walking here since Blair is afraid of motorcycles. Blair walked up behind Soul and sighed. Her blond pigtails, falling straight down. She looked up at the back of Soul's head "Soul, I'm tired..."

He had death in his eyes because the whole way here, he heard "Oh Soul! Kiss me!" "Oh Soul, I can't take this walking any longer!" "Soul, let's make-out." All of that nonsense. He stayed in the same position "So am I, Maka..." He has to call her Maka or people might get suspicious, since Maka is a popular girl in school that is friends with everyone.

Blair smile and winked as if saying 'ohhhh... I got ya'. She then jumped oonto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck "Give me a piggy back ride..."

Soul's eye twitched from how obnoxious she was. He just held onto her legs and slowly walked up the steps. "Soul, Run..." Blair said as she pointed to the top of the stairs. Soul ignored her but she leaned in and spoke in his ear "If you don't. I won't stop talking..."

Soul sighed and started to run up the stairs "Idiotic cat lady" Soul mumbled to himself. Soul ran up, step after step. Ignoring feminine hands playing with his white hair. "Your hair is so soft. How do you get it this soft?" Blair asked. Soul growled "I thought you were going to stop talking."

Blair covered her mouth and giggled. Soul kept on running, growing very tired and his legs getting numb from all of this exercise.

"YAHOO!" A blue haired idiot was about ten feet away from Soul and Blair. Black*Star was walking with his weapon. "Where's Soul? I need to tell him how awesome I am." Black*Star laughed and pointed to himself with his thumb. Tsubaki sighed and looked at her meister "Oh Black*Star..." She smiled and looked in front of her.

Wheezing was heard behind the two partners and they looked back. Only to find an albino, leaning on his knees with no breath and a blonde with pigtails sitting on his back while saying "Up, Soul. Up."

Soul looked up at Black*Syar "Take her away from me... Please..."

* * *

Stein's classroom. Him writing with chalk on the chalkboard while teaching the class what's inside a rae species of bird, called the dodo bird. Kid raises his hand "Professor Stein, that bird is supposed to be extinct."

Stein smiles insanely and looks at the bird who's in a cage on his desk "That's a good reason of why we should dissect it... heh."

Liz rolled her eyes and stared at Maka. She seemed weird, like not her usual self. First of all, she wasn't reading or chopping Soul on the head. Second of all, she was staring at the passed out Soul and biting her lip. _Maka never bites her lip. I don't even think she never read in his classroom. _Liz elbowed her sister "Hey, Patty. Look at Maka, something seems strange."

Patty looked at her sister "Doesn't Maka usually tackle Soul to the ground and try to kiss him?"

"WHAT?!" Liz screamed and stared at the Weapon and Meister. Sure enough, Soul was pinned to the ground with Maka on top of him. He was screaming and trying to get her off, his legs were kicking in the air. Blair was kissing Soul and french kissing until Black*Star pulled her off of Soul.

The white haired Weapon sat up and gasped for air. His headband was off and his Sweatshirt was sliding off one shoulder. His hair was a mess and he and lipstick all over his face from all of the kisses from the blonde Meister. "Maka! What are you doing?" Tsubaki said. Maka looked down "I couldn't help it. He's just so cute.

All the girl's eyes were full of fire "SHE TOUCHED OUR SOUL!"

One girl with curly pigtails rushed over to hm and huged him "Oh, my poor Soul!"

Soul sighed _This day sucks... _

Kid walked up to Maka, he then spoke so only the blonde girl can hear "Blair, what are you doing to Soul?"

The girl's eyes widened and she whispered "How did you know?"

"Maka doesn't flirt with Soul."

"Really?"

"She also doesn't try to make out with him."

"Who wouldn't?"

"Your older than him, that's very bad."

"I'll stop if you get that girl to stop hugging him."

**... **

**HELLO ALL! WHATS UP AMIGOS! I mean... no forget it. AMIGOS! Sorry... Some gross icky stuff... LIKE KISSING!**


End file.
